


the stars align

by rainuniverse



Series: star trek: wonder [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross Over, First Meetings, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Reincarnation, references to the original series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainuniverse/pseuds/rainuniverse
Summary: wonder woman meets James T. Kirk they become friends





	1. diana

**Author's Note:**

> first fic I've written for either fandom please go easy on me  
> don't own star trek or wonder woman

 

Diana has been teaching earth history at the Federation colony of Jamestown for three and a half months. As one of Starfleet's leading earth historians, she’s taught many courses on the subject, though none as severe as this one. In the past, he’d mainly taught classes on earth with mostly terran students. Most of her survey classes back on earth had a lot of previous knowledge and rarely asked very many in-depth questions. Unlike her current class of mainly non-terrans.For most of her class, this was the first introduction to these events, so she did not blame them for their curiosity. Today has been particularly challenging because today was the beginning of their chapter on the twentieth century which unfortunately included the first world war. The lesson was filled with constant reminders of Steve and Antiope's deaths.

 

Diana decided to go to the bar to take her mind off of things. She has no intention of drowning her sorrows in alcohol. She just wants a few drinks to take the edge off and the atmosphere. Diana sits at the bar and sips her outrageously neon drink. She watches as what appears to be the crew of a starship on shore leave file into the room. A few years back she had done a stint on a starship she had decided it wasn’t for her. She was never assigned to the ground crew even with her expertise and proficiency in hand to hand combat. Frankly, she couldn’t help anyone where she was.

 

She barely even noticed when he walked in. She was too lost in thought, about Steve, about Antiope, she even thought about her old friends from the justice league. She didn’t even look at him until he spoke

 

“I’ll have a Coors light please,” he said

 

In the past, she’d seen men who looked like Steve, but not this much. Not the exact jawline. Not the same nose, same mouth, same golden hair. Certainly not the same piercing blue eyes meeting hers as he notices her staring. He turns to her and smiles a broad, toothy grin. 

“I’m Captain James t Kirk.” he says

 

“I’m Diana Prince.” she responds

 

“Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar, but I can’t quite remember. 

 

A small hope allows itself to grow in Diana's heart. Could it be him?

 

“I’m  a professor of earth history at Starfleet Academy.”

 

“That’s probably where I know you from then.” he says, still looking unsure

 

 

 

 

“Change of scenery,” she replies. Which isn’t untrue after centuries on earth she’s pretty much-seen everything there is to see 

 

Talking to Kirk is surprisingly easy. He’s very charismatic, he seems to genuinely care about what you have to say, and he has some pretty interesting stories from his time aboard the Enterprise.

 

“Last time we were on shore leave was disastrous,”he says taking a sip of his third beer

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yeah, we ended up on some amusement planet, but we didn’t know it was a planet. At first, we thought crewmembers were hallucinating. Sulu said he saw a giant white rabbit. But things really got out of hand when these figments of our imaginations came to life. I ended up fist fighting my old arch nemesis from the academy. We thought that Doctor McCoy had died when was killed in rands fantasy. The point of the planet was apparently for you to live out your wildest dreams without any consequences.’’

 

“Nothing like that ever happened to me when I was on the crew of the Valiant.”

 

“Me and the enterprise both are trouble magnets.why did you decide to leave the valiant.”

 

“I believed that my skills would be better utilized elsewhere. I mean my expertise as an earth historian was rarely ever used, and I was never on the away crew, so my combat skills were never put to use.”

 

“Well if you ever want to try again the enterprise would be happy to have you.”

 

As the night was drawing to a close, they exchanged contact information and said their goodbyes

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘


	2. jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jim's pov of the events of the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little more familiar with the star trek parts than the wonder woman parts so sorry this ones longer than the last one

The enterprise was due for shore leave soon, and for Jim, it could not come soon enough. Within the last month,  Jim had been on two diplomacy missions, nearly killed by the megafauna of the last planet they'd gone to, had an allergic reaction to some vitamins bones had given him and dealt with an infestation of hallucinogenic snails. It didn't help that the last few time the enterprise was on shore leave didn't go well either. They had ended up on some resort planet where their wildest imaginations had run amok.It seems like every time that they stop somewhere the Federation does not have complete jurisdiction there is always an incident. Jim was relieved when he realized the closest port was a Federation colony similar to Yorktown called Jamestown 

 

It was around 1600 hours ship’s time when they reached Jamestown. As per usual Jim had to oversee his crew's shore leave and finish filing reports before he could take leave time himself. He decided to check up on bones before disembarking

 

The medbay was quieter than usual, though because most of the seriously injured personnel had been taken ashore to Starfleet medical. He soon found bones tending to an ensign who had sprained their wrist.

 

“What can I do for you Jim,” said McCoy 

“Nothing really but I know if I don’t come down here regularly you’ll just drag me, or worse you’ll get me while in on the bridge.”

 

That gets a small smile from the doctor.

 

“You look tired, have been sleeping well?” bones enquires.

 

“No, not really,” Jim admits sighing 

 

“Is it the dreams again.”

 

Jim had nightmares off and on over the years. They were extremely bad after what had happened with Khan. They were usually memories or at least based on his life; these new dreams, however, were different.

 

“Yes and no.yes they are dreams but these....are different...they seem like someone else's memories.” 

 

“How so?” 

 

“Well, first of all, they all take place in the past like, there are bi-planes and model-ts. Secondly, there are these people I’ve never met, but it feels like I've known them for years. There was a woman and”

 

“That doesn’t sound so bad.”

 

“In one of the dreams I crashed a plane in the Atlantic Ocean I got stuck in the wreckage and was drowning.In another, I was in piloting a cargo plane and turned around shot the cargo, and the plane exploded killing me.”

 

“I certainly don’t know what could cause something like this. I guess I'll look into it. In the meantime take your damn shore leave.”

 

“Yes sir,” Jim said with a smiling

 

“And Jim, don’t get into any trouble.”

 

“Me trouble? Never,” he said sarcastically

 

Jim decided to go to a bar not far from where the ship docked. He wasn’t surprised to see many crewmembers there enjoying a night out. He looked around for any of his usual associates. While he was friendly with most of the crew he only really hung out with a select few in his spare time. Seeing none of his friends, he headed straight for the bar.

He ordered Coors light and sat down. He noticed the woman next to him staring at him. He turned to her and smiled. He got a good look at the woman and tried to keep himself from staring. She looked just like the woman from his dreams

 

“I’m Captain James t Kirk.” he says

 

“I’m Diana Prince.” she responds

 

“Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar, but I can’t quite remember. 

 

“I’m  a professor of earth history at Starfleet Academy.”

 

Could it be that simple? Did his subconscious pick this woman and insert her into his most bizarre dreams? He never recalled meeting her before. Maybe saw her in the hallway. She certainly wasn’t his earth history professor.

 

That’s probably where I know you from then.” he says, still  unsure.” what made you decide to come to Jamestown.’’he continues

 

 

“Change of scenery.” she replies. 

 

Diana is an incredibly charming and engaging woman. She’s smart (of course she’s smart she’s a professor). She’s surprisingly funny. She speaks her mind in a way that is very aggressive but somehow charming. She reminds him of Scotty's apprentice Jaylah. She’s even interested in his stories about the enterprise

 

“Last time we were on shore leave was disastrous,”he says taking a sip of his third beer

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yeah, we ended up on some amusement planet, but we didn’t know it was an amusement planet. At first we thought crewmembers were hallucinating. Sulu said he saw a giant white rabbit. But things really got out of hand when these figments of our imaginations came to life. I ended up fist fighting my old arch nemesis from the academy. We thought that Doctor McCoy had died when was killed in rands fantasy. The point of the planet was apparently for you to live out your wildest dreams without any consequences.’’ he tells her.

 

He doesn’t tell her that he saw her there too wearing some kind of armor

 

“Nothing like that ever happened to me when I was on the crew of the Valiant.”

 

“Me and the enterprise both are trouble magnets. why did you decide to leave the valiant.”

 

“I believed that my skills would be better utilized elsewhere. I mean my expertise as an earth historian was rarely ever used , and I was never on the away crew, so my combat skills were never put to use.”

 

“Well if you ever want to try again the enterprise would be happy to have you.”

 

It wasn’t just Flaherty Jim would love to have Diana aboard the Enterprise. They could always use someone who was proficient in hand to hand combat, and earth history came up surprisingly often.

 

As the night was drawing to a close, they exchanged contact information and said their goodbyes

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make this a series. my Tumblr is https://rain-universe.tumblr.com/ come say hi

**Author's Note:**

> Diana's specialty is greek and roman history, so she normally doesn't have to answer in depth questions about the war.most of the reincarnation is from Jim's pov. Feel free to stop by my Tumblr rain-universe if you want to talk about headcanons and such


End file.
